Hope and Pray
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: What happens when someone that Monica and Chandler love goes missing
1. my baby

Monica and Chandler walked into her parents house. It was her dad's birthday. Chandler was carrying 3 weeks old Hannah. Monica went into labor with her on Chandler's birthday and had her at 1am.

Chandler looked down at the sleeping baby. "Her hair is starting to get darker like yours."

Monica rubbed the baby's head. "Yeah she is." She fixed the blanket to shield Hannah from the wind.

They got to the door and he held it open for her.

"Happy birthday dad." Monica hugged her father and handed him their gift.

"Thank you harmonica." He kissed her cheek then pulled Hannah's blanket back and gave her a kiss too.

Hannah started getting fussy. "Sweetie Hannah is getting hungry." He kissed the baby then handed her to Monica.

"Ok I'll go upstairs." She said rubbing the baby's back.

Chandler was wondering where Monica was. She was gone a while. Normally it didn't take long for her to eat. He went up stairs to see where his two favorite girls were. He found Monica crying.

"What's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug.

"I had to use the restroom so I put her in her bassinet and when I came back she was gone and there was this note." She handed him the note. She was shaking so bad she couldn't hold her hand still. She wanted her baby girl back.

_**Dear Monica,**_

_**I have your precious baby. Don't worry I won't harm her. If you want her back I suggest you go on a date with me. You can divorce Chandler and be happy. I will be contacting you soon at your home**_

Chandler was furious. What kind of sick person would take an innocent person.

"Don't worry honey." He held her close "I'm going to find out who did this and make sure they pay."

"I'm so sorry." She said through her tears

He held her face and looked in her eyes. "It's not your fault and I won't let you think it is. Let's go to the police station."

They told her parents what happened and went right to the police station

Monica and Chandler ran in. Chandler put the note on the counter. He felt his face getting red with rage. He couldn't believe someone could do this to him and Monica.

He looked over at his wife. Seeing her in pain made him more upset.

"May I help you?" The cheery woman behind the counter said. Chandler did the talking since Monica was so upset.

"Yes we are Chandler and Monica Bing and we would like to report a missing person.

"Who is the person sir? She asked.

"Our 3 week old daughter Hannah Monica Bing. She has dark brown hair. She was premature so she's a little smaller then the average 3 week old. She was wearing a pink snow suit."

The officer wrote the information down and looked over the note Chandler gave her. "When is the last time you saw your daughter?"

"About a half hour ago at my parents house." Monica said once some of her crying calmed down. Chandler put his arm around his wife and kissed her head. He was upset to and felt like crying but he wanted to be strong for Monica.

"Ok we will do everything we can to find your baby. If this person calls you. Or you get any information on her where abouts. I want you to call us immediately. "And we will keep you updated as well."

The couple left the police station hoping and praying that their baby would be home soon.


	2. mixed emotions

**4 days later**

When Monica and Chandler returned home from yet another day of giving the cops any information they had the answering machine was blinking. Chandler slowly let go of Monica's hand and walked over to the phone to play the message. It said in a disguised voice:

**Well hello Monica and Chandler. Yes I have your precious baby girl. No I wont hurt her . I will make a deal with you. I will return her tomorrow if Monica apologizes for picking you over me. Meet me at the local Pizza palace at 8am.**

Chandler was furious and called the cops and told them about the message.

"I know who it is." Monica gripped his hand.

"Who?" He asked.

"It's Richard. He proposed to me the same day you did. It has to be him." She said.

He held her close. "Tomorrow we will see. I promise you we will get her back without you needing to apologize to him." He turned his head to a picture of him and Hannah the day she was born.

The next day they waited anxiously for who they believed to be Richard.

Right on time he showed up holding the small baby in his arms. Hearing her cry when he walked up upset Monica deeply.

Richard began to speak but Chandler stopped him.

"Give me the baby." He took Hannah and kissed her small face then handed her to Monica.

"Now you don't talk. Do you realize how upset we were. What kind of sick person does this. She is a newborn that needs her mother to eat."

He punched Richard in the face. "How dare you do this." He screamed as the police took him away in handcuffs.

He turned around to see Monica upset. He wiped her tears away. "I told you we would have her today." He rubbed Hannah's tiny hand.

Monica pulled her blanket back. "Look how skinny she is."

Looking at his daughter he began to get angry once again. "Let's take her to the hospital." He put his arm around Monica


	3. hospital

They sat in the waiting room of the hospital for what seemed like hours. Chandler went to the front desk to see how much longer it would be. Monica sat in a chair nursing Hannah with a blanket over the baby so no one could see. It seemed like she wasn't getting full. Chandler came back. "They said it shouldn't be too much longer." He said rubbing the baby's arm and kissing Monica's cheek.

Every time he saw Hannah and how much weight she lost in just a couple of days he got more and more angry. He wanted Richard to pay for this.

After Hannah finished eating Chandler burped her. Seconds later a nurse came and called for them to come back. Chandler carried Hannah and held Monica's hand with the other. She carried the diaper bag.

When Hannah was contently asleep in her dads arms the Dr walked in.

"Hello I am Dr Michaels." She said and shook their hands. They told the Dr why they had brought Hannah in. Trying hard not to wake the sleeping infant the Dr looked her over.

"Ok." She said. "It seems that she needs to eat quite a lot in the next couple of days so she can gain her weight back. She is also dehydrated and has a small fever. We are going to need to do an IV to get some fluids in her. When is the last time you breastfed her Mrs. Bing?"

"In the waiting room." Monica relied lightly squeezing Chandler's hand.

"Ok. I'll be back to start up the IV."

When the Dr left Monica began to cry. "I'm a horrible mom." She said trying to stop crying as she gently stroked Hannah's cheek.

Chandler pulled her into a hug. "Your not a horrible mom. How could you think that?" He kissed her ear.

"She gets kidnapped in my care and now she's in the hospital." Monica wiped her eyes with a tissue that Chandler handed to her.

"Stop blaming yourself." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Ok?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Dr. Michaels came back in and hooked Hannah up to an IV. "Since she is so young she won't need that much. I'll be back shortly to check on her though."

Chandler sat there watching their little girl sleep and fluids go into her IV. He convinced Monica to go get some coffee. Hannah woke up and started getting fussy.

"Ssh don't worry princess daddy's here." He stood up and kissed her cheek. He rubbed her stomach until she calmed down. It was something that worked since the day she was born.

Monica came back. "Is she ok?" She asked handing Chandler a cup of coffee and drinking her own.

"Yes." He said smiling at the baby. "She's just up from her nap."

Before Monica could respond Dr. Michaels walked in. After looking over Hannah and doing some test they were able to take her home.


	4. court

Chandler laid in bed. He couldn't wait to hear the verdict on Richards court case. They waited for 5 long months for this day. Monica and Chandler agreed they didn't want to go and see him again. They spoke to the judge already and told him what happened and their attorney would be there.

He heard Hannah saying dada over and over from her crib. That was the first time she said and Chandler loved it. He wished Monica was awake to hear it. He looked down and Monica's head was on his chest and her right arm was draped over him. He gently put her back on her side and gave her a kiss before getting up to get his daughter.

"Daddy's here." He said picking her up. He changed her diaper. He took her downstairs and started feeding her baby cereal for breakfast in his lap. After she finished he wiped her mouth off. "Good job you ate it all." He put water in her bottle for when she was done. He gave her the water while they watched TV together.

When the phone started ringing he held it on his shoulder so Hannah could finish her water.

It was Monica and Chandler's attorney. Monica came down the stairs as he was finishing up the conversation. After putting the phone down he grabbed Monica's hand and pulled her to the couch so he could kiss her.

After pulling away she kissed Hannah fixed a little hair that was sticking up. "Who was that on the phone?" She asked sitting beside them.

"That was Mrs. Greggs." He told her.

She was hoping it was good news. "What did she say?"

"Court is over and Richard will spend 5 years in jail and pay for any hospital bills we have for when Hannah was dehydrated."

Monica's face lit up when he said that. "Oh honey that's great." The bills were about $10,000.

He smiled and kissed her again. With his arm around her now he was glad he was with the two important girls of his life.

"Mon you missed it this morning." He said smiling at Hannah.

"What did I miss?" She asked curiously.

"Hannah said dada this morning when she woke up." He took the bottle out of her mouth. "Come on say it for mommy. Say dada."

"I can't believe I missed it." She was upset.

Hannah started saying dada again. Monica smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mon I know your dad said he wouldn't be friends with Richard anymore but when he gets out I don't want Hannah to be alone over there without one of us there." He said as he put her down to crawl around and pulled Monica closer to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I agree." They weren't going to risk the same thing happening once again.


	5. Epilogue

**Five years later**

"Hi daddy." Five year old Hannah came running to the door when her father came home. She had a lighter brown hair like her dad and everything else looked just like Monica. She had her father's personality though.

"Hello baby girl." He picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Were you a good girl for mommy today?" He asked.

"I was I helped like a big girl." She said clapping her hands.

He laughed a little. "That's my girl." He patted her head as she went off to play and he went in the kitchen.

He kissed Monica on the lips. "Richard is getting out of jail today." He saw a worried look on her face. He rubbed her back. "Don't worry I won't let him do anything again."

She smiled at him. "I love you. You know that?"

He pulled her close to him. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck all the way up to her lips. Just as he pulled away they heard crying. "Don't worry I'll get her." He kissed her once more then went upstairs. "Don't cry angel daddy's here." He picked up their youngest daughter 14 month old Maddie. She looked like her mom. Even though she's a baby , cleaning is already something she loves.

He changed Maddie's diaper then took her downstairs and put her in her highchair for dinner.

"Where is Nicky?" He asked while he set the table. Nicky was their 3 year old son. He looked like them both and very shy.

"He's in his room playing." She replied. "Nicky." She yelled. "Come eat please." Nicky ran down the stairs and into the kitchen."

"Hey buddy." Chandler bent down to hug his son then helped him in the chair at the table. Then helped Hannah too. Once the food was on the table he pulled Monica's chair out for her.

They heard crying again. Monica got up and came back with three week old Cody.

"I think he just wanted to be with us." She said sitting back at the table with him on her lap.

Chandler kissed the baby's head. As they sat there and ate Chandler and Monica both couldn't help but think that Hannah was his age when Richard took her and they didn't know if they would see her again.

Chandler looked over at his wife. He knew they were thinking about the same thing. He smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.


End file.
